L'ennemi intime
by Dom Domino
Summary: Harry et Draco sont ensembles. Dehors, c'est la Guerre, et les deux camps s'affrontent. Qui est le traître? Qui est le menteur? OS HPDM.


Yo les gens! o/

Je poste ce truc en vitesse. Je vous préviens, c'est de la daube. Genre même moi j'ai pas compris pourquoi je le postais. Je le trouve pas fini, c'est moche, c'est nul, bref. Vous allez voir ;)

HPDM, comme d'hab. Les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire est à moi, toussa toussa.

Ne me tuez pas trop vite!

* * *

« Coupable. »

Voilà, le verdict était tombé. C'était fini. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à se construire une vie normale, sans guerre, sans violence, sans espionnage, sans Mangemorts.

Sans Malfoy.

C'était fini.

« Eh vieux, ça va ? T'es tout pale. »

Ron, ce bon vieux Ron. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que non, ça n'allait pas du tout, qu'il se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir ces foutus Détraqueurs emmener un affreux criminel loin de lui.

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas. La pression qui retombe après tous ces mois d'horreur, juste ça. »

Son esprit leur hurlait de ne pas s'approcher de lui, de ne pas lui faire de mal, de le relâcher, qu'il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire lors de son témoignage. Mais de l'extérieur, Harry était droit, impassible, le regard vide, fixé sur le mur face à lui. Tout plutôt que de le voir partir par la porte d'accès direct à Azkaban, qu'il ne passerait plus jamais.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il devrait être soulagé, pire, _heureux_. Mais non. Il se sentait oppressé. Dévasté.

Coupable.

C'était pourtant lui qui avait envoyé Malfoy en prison.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Harry était encore perturbé par l'audience à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il balança ses clefs sur la console en bois de l'entrée, envoya son blouson sur le sol du couloir, et entra dans son salon. Il voulait s'affaler sur son canapé, mais stoppa net au niveau de la porte.

Dans toute la pièce se trouvaient des cartons, certains empilés les uns sur les autres, si bien que l'on apercevait plus qu'à peine le parquet. Sur certains, un grand « HARRY » s'étalait au marqueur noir. Sur les autres, « DRACO ».

_« Eh, Harry ! Je peux prendre une étagère de ta bibliothèque pour mes bouquins ?_

_- Si tu veux, ouais. Mais évite de mettre ceux qui s'y trouvent par terre._

_- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas bordélique, moi. »_

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis cet après-midi où Draco avait ramené quelques-unes de ses affaires chez lui. Tout était encore si profondément ancré dans son esprit. Chaque détail, chaque conversation, chaque petit sourire. Sa mémoire avait tout conservé avec une précision affolante, si bien qu'il revoyait à présent continuellement des éléments de sa vie avec Draco. Non, de leur vie à deux.

C'était un fou rire incontrôlable au bord de la fenêtre, puis une soirée tranquille sur le canapé en regardant un navet quelconque à la télé. C'était ses crises de nerfs alors que Draco s'efforçait de lui expliquer que le Bien et le Mal, c'était juste une histoire de gosse pour cacher le véritable objectif de tout le monde : le pouvoir. Mais aussi le coup de cafard au moment de quitter l'appartement à la fin de la semaine. Et surtout leurs corps enlacés, ici, juste là, partout, partout, partout.

Harry voyait Draco dans chaque recoin de son appartement pourtant vidé de toutes les traces qu'il y avait laissé. Et ça le rendait dingue, parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui collait à la peau comme ça, alors même qu'il n'avait ressenti que de l'aversion et du dégoût pour l'enfoiré de Mangemort qu'il était. Il l'avait même envoyé en taule, tiens ! Alors pour quelle foutue raison se trouvait-il dans cet état… Nostalgique ?

Et tant qu'on y était, pourquoi s'en voulait-il d'avoir envoyé Draco à Azkaban ? Il n'avait fait que son devoir, merde !

C'était un affreux Mangemort, qui avait torturé et tué des dizaines de personnes sous ses yeux. Un enfoiré opportuniste, lâche et mauvais. Alors oui, il avait bien fait de témoigner contre lui à ce foutu procès, il avait bien fait de l'espionner pendant des mois, il avait bien fait de le dénoncer aux Aurors après la chute de Voldemort.

_« Draco ? Ça va ?_

_- Oui. Enfin, je crois, oui._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu viens pas ?_

_- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de retourner au Manoir, Harry. »_

Ce souvenir, assez récent, s'imposa de lui-même dans l'esprit déjà bien torturé de Harry. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses hésitations ! Pas alors qu'il était en train de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, le seul choix.

Non, il n'avait pas eu d'autre possibilité. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait aucune question à se poser. Après tout, il n'avait approché Malfoy que dans le but de le faire tomber plus tard. Pas d'amour, pas d'attachement. Juste des mensonges, du vice et de la manipulation.

_« Harry, dépêche, s'il te plait !_

_- Non, je veux prendre mon temps, ce soir._

_- - Oublie le temps, c'est moi que tu dois prendre, merde !_

_Bon bon, d'accord ! »_

Okay, il allait devenir dingue s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, maintenant !

Il se dirigea vers leur bureau – non, son bureau, le sien ! Draco Malfoy n'existait plus, et plus rien ne lui appartenait dans cet appartement !

Pas même le côté gauche du lit, non.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il ouvrit à la volée les portes d'une grande armoire en chêne massif, en sortit une pensine, celle que Dumbledore lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt, et la posa sans aucune délicatesse sur le bureau encombré.

Dégainant fébrilement sa baguette de sa poche arrière, il entreprit de vider sa tête de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Draco à partir du début de leur relation – non, de son espionnage ! Ils n'avaient jamais entretenu de relation, tout était faux !

Il refusa de s'attarder sur les images d'eux dansant dans le liquide trouble de la pensine, enchainant toujours avec un autre souvenir. Arrivé au dernier, celui du procès, il ferma fortement les yeux et s'effondra au sol. Extirper autant de souvenirs d'un seul coup n'était pas particulièrement une bonne chose, et Harry était maintenant épuisé. Mais il était surtout soulagé.

Il gardait le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, mais aucune image précise ne venait plus encombrer son esprit.

Il pouvait enfin commencer à vivre.

* * *

De longues semaines plus tard, Harry se préparait tranquillement une tasse de café dans son appartement fraîchement vidé de tous les cartons. Ses affaires avaient retrouvé leur place, et celles de Draco avaient été réexpédiées au Manoir, que le Ministère avait saisi, ainsi que tout son contenu.

Harry reprenait doucement une vie normale – enfin, aussi normale que peut l'être une vie de Sauveur du monde. Ainsi, il passait son temps à parcourir les galas en l'honneur de ceci, de cela, et diverses cérémonies de récompenses. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette agitation et cet engouement perpétuel pour sa personne, mais Ron et Hermione l'avaient convaincu que c'était nécessaire pour les sorciers de voir une figure de confiance au centre des activités actuelles. Alors il les avait crus, rien de plus.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir marron à siroter son café, il accueillit avec joie Hedwige sur son épaule qui lui ramenait la Gazette du jour. Il caressa doucement son plumage blanc, et la chouette répondit un affectueux mordillement du lobe de son oreille, avant de repartir par la fenêtre ouverte, certainement pour chasser une quelconque bestiole.

Harry posa sa tasse sur sa table basse en bois foncé, et déplia le journal, serein, commençant une journée tranquille et calme.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Et puis il vit le titre de la une du jour.

**« QUEURELLE DE MANGEMORTS : DRACO MALFOY RETROUVE DANS UN ETAT CRITIQUE DANS SA CELLULE » **

Un vertige soudain s'empara de Harry, qui dû fermer violemment les yeux pour retrouver ses esprits. Il était chamboulé sans aucune explication par ce titre accrocheur. Il devrait n'en avoir rien à foutre, mais non. Certainement les restes de leur vie commune de plusieurs mois. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour lui, rien de plus.

Ouais, voilà, c'était ça, les vestiges de leur joli château de cartes.

Harry finit sa tasse de café d'une traite, enfila sa veste, pris ses clefs, et transplana.

* * *

On lui avait tout d'abord refusé l'accès à la partie infirmerie d'Azkaban, mais en menaçant deux trois personnes, et en hurlant à tue-tête qu'il était Harry Potter, il finit par y entrer. Cherchant dans les lits précaires de la pièce impersonnelle une tête blonde bien connue, il se figea soudain en la repérant au fond, sur le dernier lit.

S'approchant, il put discerner de mieux en mieux les dégâts. Recouverts de bandages divers, reliés à une dizaine de tuyaux différents, respirant faiblement, et totalement défiguré. Harry eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant à peine ce visage pourtant si familier.

Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement en songeant que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé dans ce repaire de monstres assoiffés de vengeance et de violence. Alors que lui, Draco, si frêle et mince, ne tiendrait même pas face à un seul homme, une fois dépourvu de baguette. Alors attaqué par plusieurs Mangemorts en même temps…

Une sensation désormais bien connue s'empara à nouveau de lui : la culpabilité. Certes, Draco avait fait des choses affreuses, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Non, il ne méritait pas d'être battu à mort par des brutes, et peut-être même par des gardiens, qui sait. On racontait tellement de choses à propos des conditions de vie en prison.

La saleté, le manque de nourriture, les sévices corporels…

Les viols.

Harry faillit se mettre à pleurer en songeant à se corps délicat qui avait peut-être été abusé de la pire manière qui soit. Mais il se reprit, et se dit qu'il devait arrêter de faire des suppositions glauques. Il ne lui était peut-être rien arrivé, après tout.

Alors en attendant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, Harry prit une chaise inconfortable, l'installa près du lit, et s'assit et ne quittant pas Draco des yeux.

Il ne laisserait plus jamais qui que ce soit lui faire le moindre mal. C'était une promesse.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, alors que son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir, Harry fut surpris par la quinte de toux soudaine de Draco, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et voyant la toux s'éterniser et le blond s'étouffer peu à peu, il eut alors un réflexe tout à fait idiot : il le releva dans son lit, lui pris la main et lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos, tentant de le soulager un peu. Ce qui ne servit strictement à rien, et Harry commença à paniquer.

Finalement, Draco cracha ce qui sembla être un litre de sang, et s'écroula sur Harry, qui avait laissé son bras dans son dos. Trop épuisé pour capter quoi que ce soit, il se laissa totalement reposer contre le torse large et chaud, se rendormant doucement.

Harry, complètement perdu, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, et laissa le prisonnier à sa place, n'osant pas le déplacer alors qu'il semblait tout juste récupérer de sa crise. Il se retrouvait donc avec un corps totalement alangui contre lui, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre qu'attendre que le temps passe en regardant le plafond.

Et en constatant douloureusement à quel point Draco avait maigri, sur l'espace des quelques semaines d'enfermement forcé.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces pensées, puisque le médicomage en poste à Azkaban fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Ah, je vois que monsieur Malfoy s'est _enfin_ réveillé. »

Son ton méprisant déplu immédiatement à Harry, qui se sentit presque agressé, mais surtout submergé par une vague d'envie de protection envers Draco.

« En effet, et il a beaucoup toussé pour finir par cracher du sang.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est la routine. Ça s'arrangera tout seul. »

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et il se dit qu'il détestait définitivement ce médicomage de pacotille.

« Euh, excusez-moi, mais… Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

- Je vous demande pardon, jeune homme ?

- Vous avez bien raison ! Cet homme vient de cracher du sang, merde ! Alors vous allez faire quelque chose, et immédiatement !

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire, et…

- Tiens donc. Il y a trente secondes, ce n'était rien, et maintenant, vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

Le médicomage ne répondit pas, visiblement gêné.

« Bien, sur ce, et au vu de votre incompétence flagrante, ou de votre incroyable manque d'impartialité pour un médicomage de prison, je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas, c'est un dangereux prisonnier !

- Sérieusement, vous le pensez capable de s'échapper ? Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai l'habitude, avec les Mangemorts.

- Oui, mais… »

L'homme se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement honteux de ce qu'il comptait dire.

« Mais… ?

- Et bien, au vu de ce que vous avez révélé au procès à propos de votre… _Relation_ avec monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser l'emmener. »

Harry se gela sur place. Bien sûr qu'il avait donné des informations sur leur relation au procès, mais il l'avait tout de même fait incarcérer !

« Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Je pars, et je l'emmène avec moi. Prévenez donc qui vous voulez, je transplane à Sainte Mangouste, et basta. »

Sur ces paroles, il souleva le corps de Draco et le cala bien contre lui, un bras dans son dos et un autre sous ses genoux. Il entreprit alors de traverser toute la prison jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, et disparu dans un _POP_ caractéristique.

* * *

Plusieurs heures et une batterie de tests plus tard, un médicomage – et un vrai ! – l'informa que Draco avait plusieurs côtes cassées, et que l'une d'elles avait performé l'un de ses poumons, créant même un début d'infection. S'il ne l'avait pas amené, il serait mort des suites de ses blessures non prises en charge.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Draco était tiré d'affaire, et irait rapidement mieux. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre personnelle du blond, et entra sans frapper.

Il tomba sur un regard brumeux, perdu et empli de questions.

« J'suis où, là ?

- A Sainte Mangouste. »

Draco parlait d'une voix faible, certainement à cause des potions calmantes qu'on lui avait administrées.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- C'est moi qui t'aie amené.

- Oh. Et bien, merci, je suppose. Maintenant, casse-toi. »

Il détourna la tête vers le mur opposé, appuyant ses mots par son attitude désinvolte et méprisante. Il ne voulait pas le voir, sous aucun prétexte.

Harry, de son côté, était déstabilisé. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le voir, alors qu'il l'avait sauvé ?

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ici ?

- Tu es sérieux, Potter ? »

Draco se tourna vivement vers lui, une expression choquée prenant place sur son visage défiguré.

« Et bien, oui, je suppose.

- Potter, rends toi compte que je suis dans cet état _par ta faute_. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

- Non, je… Non, c'est moi qui t'aie sorti de là !

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as envoyé à Azkaban, espèce de crétin. »

Harry commençait à être vraiment perdu, et ne savait plus quoi faire pour se justifier. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi voulait-il se justifier !

« Oui, mais… C'était juste.

- Juste ? _Juste_ ? Tu as trouvé ça juste de me faire croire à une relation pendant des mois, pour récolter des informations compromettantes sur les Forces du Mal en général, et sur moi en particulier ? Tu as trouvé ça juste, aussi, quand tu m'as balancé aux Aurors, alors que je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus de cette vie ? Ah, et dis-moi, tu as trouvé ça juste, en disant tout ça au procès, me faisant passer pour le pire traitre aux yeux de tous les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban ? Mais vas-y, Potter, explique moi donc ta vision de la justice ! »

Harry perdait complètement pied, désormais. Coincé entre les reproches fondés de Draco et les arguments de sa conscience pour se persuader du bien fondé de ses actions, il ne savait plus quoi penser, et il ne savait pas non plus quoi répondre.

« Je… Je… Je suis désolé.

- Ouf, tu es désolé ! On a évité la catastrophe, Merlin soit loué !

- Arrête d'être aussi méprisant et cynique !

- Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu vas m'envoyer en taule, peut-être ? Oh, mais suis-je bête : tu l'as déjà fait !

- Arrête, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! »

Draco ferma la bouche, le regardant fixement, presque perplexe, alors qu'il baissait la tête vers le sol et la prenait dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ses paroles, pas alors qu'il se sentait déjà si coupable de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je suis peut-être un affreux Mangemort, assassin et autres conneries, mais tu es le pire traitre qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer de toute ma vie. Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien caché. Ni mes intentions, ni mes sentiments.

- De quoi tu parles, là ?

- A quel propos ?

- Tes sentiments. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu… Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Harry prit un air contrit, et baissa à nouveau la tête.

« J'ai… J'ai mis tous nos souvenirs dans la pensine.

- Oh. Je vois. Bien sûr, c'est évident.

- Ecoute, je revoyais sans cesse des morceaux de notre vie dans mon appartement, et…

- Et la culpabilité étouffait le gentil petit Sauveur ? »

Il ne répondit pas, confirmant par son silence les soupçons de Draco. Celui-ci prit alors une expression froide et distante au possible, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à lui.

« Et bien si tu veux comprendre ce que je viens de te dire, et aussi la raison de mon refus de te voir, tu n'as plus qu'à regarder tes souvenirs. Maintenant, va-t'en, je suis fatigué. »

Et il se tourna vers le mur, mettant un terme définitif à leur conversation.

En sortant, Harry se demanda ce que Draco avait bien pu lui dire, et qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer, au point de le rendre aussi mauvais et aigri.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

_« Severus Snape est mort. L'Ordre du Phénix n'a donc plus d'espion du côté de Lord Voldemort. »_

_Cette annonce de Dumbledore jeta un grand froid sur la cuisine du Square Grimmaud. Plus d'espion, plus d'informations, plus d'espoir._

_La guerre était finie pour eux._

* * *

_« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_- Je te signale qu'on est en pleine bataille, Potter. Ma présence ici est assez évidente, non ?_

_- Non mais j'veux dire ici, planqué dans cette salle._

_- Je crois que j'en ai marre de me battre. »_

_Il lui avait souri tristement, le regard déviant vers le bas. A bien y regarder, il avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être lui disait-il la vérité ?_

_Un plan totalement tordu pris soudainement vie dans l'esprit de Harry. Il avait peut-être une solution à beaucoup de ses problèmes._

_« Tu sais quoi, j'ai une proposition à te faire._

_- Tiens donc. Et quelle est-elle ?_

_- J'essaye de te faire basculer du côté du Bien, en te faisant habiter une semaine chez moi. Et en échange, j'accepte que tu essayes de me faire passer du côté du Mal, en me faisant habiter au Manoir l'autre semaine. Comme une garde alternée, tu vois ?_

_- Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?_

_- Tu ne veux plus te battre, je t'offre du repos. Et je sais que Voldemort aimerait m'avoir dans ses rangs, je t'offre l'honneur d'être celui qui m'aura fait flancher. Tu n'as que des avantages. »_

_Il se releva, épousseta doucement sa robe, prêt à retourner au cœur de la bataille._

_« Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour te décider. Tu sauras me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oh oui, certainement._

_- Bien. Alors peut-être à bientôt ?_

_- Ouais. A bientôt, Potter. »_

* * *

_Dimanche soir, on sonna à la porte de son appartement. Harry se leva doucement, attrapa sa baguette, au cas où, et ouvrit finalement sa porte._

_Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Draco Malfoy, un sac plein à la main._

_« On commence chez toi ? »_

_Harry sourit, déposa sa baguette sur la console de l'entrée, et se décala pour le laisser entrer._

_Les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être intéressantes._

* * *

_« Tu rêves, je refuse de porter ça._

_- Draco, tu ne peux décemment pas mettre des robes dans le monde moldu !_

_- M'en fous ! »_

_Quel râleur, décidemment. Mais son caractère pourri amusait Harry, de même que sa moue boudeuse à l'idée de mettre un jean et un t-shirt. Bizarrement, il le trouvait… Attendrissant._

_« Potter, vire cette expression niaiseuse de ta face, immédiatement. »_

_Un simple éclat de rire lui répondit. Les semaines chez lui étaient véritablement géniales._

* * *

_Des hurlements retentissaient avec force jusque dans leur chambre du Manoir, alors que les cachots s'en trouvaient pourtant à une distance raisonnable. Harry était incapable de dormir avec tout ce bruit, mais également avec toutes les images des corps ensanglantés qu'il avait dû observer jusqu'à l'écœurement le plus total. Alors il se tournait et se retournait entre les draps de soie, tentant vainement d'échapper à ce monde cauchemardesque._

_Merlin, comment Draco faisait-il donc pour vivre là-dedans ?_

_Alors qu'il se mettait à trembler violemment dans le lit, il sentit le corps à ses côtés remuer avec agacement._

_Mais était-ce de sa faute s'il ne supportait pas la torture ?_

_Mais au lieu des reproches attendus, Harry se retrouva face à Draco, la tête calée contre son torse, une oreille posée sur son cœur battant, et l'autre recouverte par sa main gauche._

_« Maintenant, tu te calmes et tu dors. »_

_Et il finit par obéir, bercé tendrement par les battements réguliers et par les bras chauds l'entourant._

* * *

_Leurs halètements emplissaient la chambre en même temps que le son de leurs bassins claquant langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Les draps pendaient lamentablement en dehors du lit, laissant à l'air libre leurs deux corps chauds et couverts de sueur, s'agitant fiévreusement à la recherche de la jouissance._

_Aucun d'eux ne savait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais une chose était certaine dans leurs esprits au moment de l'orgasme qui les ravagea : c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu._

_Et quand ils se rapprochèrent pour se laisser aller au sommeil, se recouvrant sommairement du drap, Harry se dit que sa mission d'espionnage partait vraiment en vrille._

* * *

_« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »_

_Harry se redressa d'un coup dans le lit défait, observant Draco de son expression la plus choquée. Tétanisé, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire en réponse à ça._

_Le blond, lassé par son expression de carpe, finit par lui tourner le dos._

_« Oh ça va, hein. Je disais ça comme ça, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. »_

_De longues minutes plus tard, il sentit le corps chaud de son amant se presser dans son dos, et ses bras l'entourer fermement alors que son visage se nichait dans sa nuque. Il le serrait contre lui à lui briser les côtes et il s'en fichait._

_« Je suis désolé._

_- La ferme, Potter. »_

* * *

_« Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de retourner au Manoir, Harry. »_

_Cette phrase gela son destinataire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas fini de récolter des informations, son entrainement n'était pas achevé, il devait retourner au Manoir !_

_Mais en se retournant vers le visage défait de Draco, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien affronter Voldemort sans qu'ils n'aient à retourner dans ses cachots affreux._

_« D'accord. Pose ton sac, on reste ici. »_

* * *

_« Draco Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtres, tortures et activités de Mangemorisme. »_

_Harry voyait les Aurors lui passer les menottes magiques aux poignets sans bouger, sans même vraiment les voir. Il ne captait que le regard paniqué de Draco plongé dans le sien, semblant l'appeler au secours de toutes ses forces._

_« Monsieur Potter, nous vous remercions de votre collaboration dans cette affaire. Vous serez appelé à témoigner au procès, d'ici là, reposez-vous. »_

_Il avait eu le loisir de voir toutes les émotions s'effondrer dans l'orage des yeux de Draco, jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser. Que du vide._

_Comme son appartement après le départ des Aurors._

_Comme sa vie après le départ de Draco._

* * *

_« Monsieur Potter, confirmez-vous avoir vu de vos propres yeux l'accusé torturer et tuer des dizaines de personnes ?_

_- Oui. »_

_« Il me semble que vous avez habité avec Monsieur Malfoy ces derniers mois. Cette relation n'altèrerait-elle pas vos accusations ?_

_- En aucun cas. Monsieur Malfoy est un Mangemort, ni plus, ni moins. »_

_« Est-il vrai que Monsieur Malfoy a émis le souhait de passer du côté du Bien ? »_

_Cette question tourna dans l'esprit de Harry. Oui, il lui avait dit vouloir rester avec lui. Ne plus avoir à torturer et tuer._

_« En effet. »_

* * *

_« Coupable. »_

* * *

Harry sortit violemment la tête de la pensine, prenant une grande inspiration, comme après de longues minutes d'apnée.

Merlin, il l'avait trahi. Comme jamais il n'avait trahi personne. Il lui avait fait énormément de mal. Et maintenant, il voulait se rattraper. Se faire pardonner.

Mais avant, il voulait comprendre. Avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi cette proposition ? Pourquoi débuter cette relation ? Pourquoi avoir continué sa mission malgré…

Malgré quoi ?

Il fallait qu'il le voie. Maintenant.

* * *

En arrivant à Sainte Mangouste, il fut surpris par l'agitation régnant à l'étage où se situait la chambre de Draco. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant menotté et escorté par une dizaine d'Aurors qu'il comprit. Il était à nouveau transféré à Azkaban.

Une partie intérieure de Harry se révolta totalement et se mit à rugir en lui. Il devait lui parler, et il ne le ferait pas à travers une vitre magique dans une prison froide et glauque !

Il se précipita sur le convoi improvisé, se fraya un chemin parmi les agents le reconnaissant, attrapa Malfoy par le bras et l'enferma dans une chambre vide.

Il entrouvrit la porte, prévenant les Aurors qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, puis la referma, et l'insonorisa. Cette conversation devait rester privée.

« Potter, mais tu fous quoi, bordel ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Oh génial. Moi il fait que je retourne en prison, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il fut stoppé par le bras de Harry qui le fit s'assoir de force sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla alors devant lui, et lui parla d'une voix calme et posée. Enfin, autant que possible, du moins.

« J'ai regardé les souvenirs de la pensine. »

N'obtenant aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis, il décida de continuer.

« Je me souviens de tout, tu sais. Chaque détail que j'ai voulu effacer, tout est revenu.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu répondes à quelques-unes de mes questions. »

Draco prit alors une expression perplexe, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« Et bien je t'écoute.

- Ce que tu m'as dit, ce jour-là. C'était vrai ? »

La colère remplaça bien vite la curiosité sur les traits fins, et Draco se releva brusquement, bousculant Harry qui tomba à la renverse sur le carrelage froid.

« Alors je suis forcément un menteur, hein ? Parce que je suis un Mangemort et toutes ces conneries, je n'ai pas pu te dire la vérité, à aucun moment, c'est ça ? Et bien tu sais quoi, merde, Potter, MERDE ! Oui, c'était vrai. Absolument tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ces derniers mois était vrai. Imprime bien ça dans ton crâne de dégénéré, parce que je ne te le répèterai plus jamais : je t'aime, connard ! »

Sa tirade s'était finie sur des cris, et la fureur parcourait encore son corps tremblant. Les poings serrés, la tête haute, il le défiait de remettre ses paroles en doute.

Et Harry le cru.

Il se releva, se précipita vers lui et l'enserra avec force dans l'étau de ses bras, ne lui laissant même pas la possibilité de répondre à son étreinte. Il enfouit son visage dans les courts cheveux blonds, respirant fébrilement leur odeur douce et sucrée.

Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

Draco, tétanisé entre ses bras, ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Ses sentiments le rendaient faible, certes, mais sa fierté et sa confiance avaient été totalement bafoués. Alors après quelques minutes d'étreinte désespérée, il se dégagea doucement du torse chaud, le repoussant loin de lui. Il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les émeraudes incertaines lui faisant face. Et il lui sourit – du même sourire triste de ce jour-là, pendant la bataille.

Harry comprit alors qu'il avait tout gâché. C'était fini.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Je vais passer cette porte, et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Parce que c'est la seule chose à faire.

- Non, je… Non ! Je vais trouver quelque chose, laisse-moi le temps de trouver quelque chose !

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire, Harry. Tu ne peux pas retirer ton témoignage. J'ai été jugé, je suis coupable, et enfermé à vie. C'est tout ce que tu as à retenir. »

Mais Harry ne voulait pas écouter, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait tout détruit comme ça, par idiotie, par conception de la justice complètement pourrie. Alors il s'agenouilla devant Draco, et pris ses mains attachées entre les siennes, les serrant fermement.

« S'il te plait, reste avec moi.

- Et pourquoi ? Pour cavaler toute ma vie avec le Sauveur ?

- Pour vivre, Draco.

- C'est trop tard. Enfin, regarde-moi ! Je suis un _prisonnier_, Harry. Tu serais prêt à te dresser devant le monde entier, pour moi ?

- Sans aucun doute. »

La détermination sans faille de la voix du brun ébranla un instant Draco. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

« Non. Lâche-moi, maintenant.

- Rêve, je ne te laisserai pas partir !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je t'ai…

- LE FERME, POTTER ! »

Le soudain éclat de voix brisa la douceur et l'intensité du moment. Et les deux hommes reprirent peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

La réalité froide et dure, celle qui les séparerait toujours, quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Alors Harry lâcha les mains de Draco, et Draco sortit sans se retourner.

C'était fini.

* * *

Okay, je suis horriblement désolée de ce truc. Jetez-moi des tomates pourries, je comprendrai, franchement.  
Bref, si vous avez une remarque à faire, n'hésitez-pas! :)

A bientôt j'espère, avec un truc un peu mieux que ça x)

Domino


End file.
